Because You Love Me
by Cherry Lea
Summary: complete It was their last year and Harry has defeated Voldemort. But what will happen when Hermione’s parents died and she has to go away for 4 years without seeing each other. Will both of them confess their feelings?. A Harry Hermione pairing story.R


**Because You Love Me **

**By: Cherry lea**

**Summary: Finished**It was their last year and Harry has defeated Voldemort. But what will happen when Hermione's parents died and she has to go away for 4 years without seeing each other. Will both of them confess their feelings?. A Harry Hermione pairing story. One shot. Please R&R .

**Aging: **All of them 17

**Pairing:** Harry & Hermione, Neville & Ginny

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating: **R

Harry lean back on the chair beside the window of his room that he share with Ron and another two friends. The others is no where to be seen Neville was out with Ginny and Hermione to Hogsmeade. He sighs. Something is bothering him lately. Those dreams, he no longer called it a nightmare. As if it tries to tell him something. He reaches for his album under his bed. He went thru all of the pages and stares at the pictures especially that of him and Hermione. Life in Hogwarts is as usual, with classes and a few mischiefs they got into, but somehow after what happened last two weeks make him realized something.

**

* * *

Two weeks before…**

He was injured after a quidditch practice. He was unconscious for a few hours. When he awake the first person he saw was Hermione. In the lights of dawn he saw her sobbing her heart out with her face down on the bed beside him. Harry touches her hair and she jumped up. He saw her face then, eyes all puffy and red of crying too much. Her lips quiver. She holds his hand and bends her head down still crying.

"Mione, its okay I'm here," Harry tug at her arm to embrace her in a warm hug. She sobbed uncontrollably. Harry rubs her back trying to sooth her. Hermione never was like this before.

"Don't cry Mione, come on talk to me," Harry's voice was a little rough and he is getting worried with her condition.

"I thought you've leave me, you were lying there unmoving Harry, you don't even flinch at my screams," She whispered brokenly. Harry smile and continued rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"I would never leave you Mione, didn't I Promise?" Harry once make a promise to her that he would never leave Hermione, only if she wish it. Hermione sobs turns into a hiccup. She smiled softly with teary eyes. She nods her head and lays her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I'm such a cry baby, I've never been like this before, but I'm so worried since few days back you complain that your scars hurt frequently and those dreams, what if someone curse your broom stick?" Hermione voice a little muffle since she's mumbling it to his chest. Harry laugh.

"Don't worry bout it Mione, I'll be fine," Harry looks at her face.

"Where's Ron?" Harry turns around try to search for Ron.

"Huh… back in his bed I suppose," Hermione roll her eyes. Harry smiles his soothing smile.

"Its okay, I'm not that hurt. You know Ron, he would never miss his sleep for this," Harry joked. Hermione giggles.

"Its almost morning why don't you go back to your room and get your proper sleep," Harry patted her hand. Hermione grumbles.

"Cant I sleep here instead?" Hermione asked.

"Well, as you can see, all the bed is occupied," The bed in the hospital wing is fully occupied. Most of the juniors have gone into fits of flu.

"Scoot aside Harry, now I feel like my body is not functioning properly," Hermione mumbles and Harry scoot aside giving some space for Hermione. She instantly fell asleep. Harry pulled the cover over her. She looks so peaceful sleeping like a baby. Harry tugs a few curls that covered her face back behind her ear. He was awoken by a nightmare earlier; he lay beside Hermione circling his arm around her waist. It feels right when he's with her. Harry fall into a dreamless sleep. A few hours later Hermione awakes, the sun has rise. Thank god the nurse isn't there yet. Harry grumbles and opens his eyes. He was a little dazed.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione held back his hair at his forehead trying to feel if he got any fever. Harry shakes his head. Hermione was relieved.

"I didn't have nightmares," Harry tells her.

"Is it the first since it begins?" He nods.

"Maybe you're too tired or the herbs make you sleep better," Hermione told him.

"Yeah," Harry just nod. But he believes that Hermione is the one that chase his nightmares away.

**End flash back…**

* * *

He remembers those dreams, it is always the same. He was in Gryffindor common room and the others were busy going around. They are saying good bye to someone but he didn't know who it is. The luggage is very familiar then he saw a girl standing in front of him talking to Ginny Weasley. It looks like Hermione but why is she wearing her travel cloths? The dreams are always the same. Repeating what he saw. Harry breathe out loudly. This few nights he creeps into Hermione room with his invisibility cloak and sleep with her. She didn't mind knowing Harry has nightmares and would come to her. She likes feeling warm by his body. But he wore his cloak so no one could see him but Hermione could feel him. It goes on. He is still trying to figure out the dream.

That night they were having dinner together, Harry was sitting beside Hermione and Ron opposite them. Ron was glaring at Neville who is animatedly staring at Ginny. They sat a few feet away. They were an item since their 4th year and Ginny's 3rd, Neville asked Ginny out after he brings her to the Yule Ball. Ron was happy for them. Neville is a good friend. He knows he'll take care of Ginny.

"Hey Neville, why don't you eat up my sister instead of the roast chicken," Ron teased him. Neville blush and Ginny glares deathly at Ron. They laugh. They were chatting along, few girls smile up at Harry and said Hello. Somehow it's getting annoying, and he just realized it. He turns to Hermione and saw her smirk. He smile, she could have feel the same way to. Harry reach for a cream puff and stuff it into his mouth munching in and feeling the sweet taste. Hermione laugh.

"What?" Harry looked at her. Hermione laugh again but then stop and smile sweetly.

"You're such a baby, Harry Potter!" Hermione took a napkin and wipe his mouth at the side and laugh a little.

"You have a cream at the side of your mouth," Harry blush a little and said thanks.

"Acting like an old married couple, now Potter?" Came an annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Shove it Malfoy," Ron glares at him.

"Hah…Aren't we grumpy today," Draco mock Ron and went away.

"One of these days, I'm going to punch him again," Hermione grumbles under her breath and glares at the disappearing form of Malfoy. Harry and Ron laugh remembering the punch Hermione gave Malfoy in their 3rd year. Hermione giggles.

"Oh come you guys, off to the library," The boys grunts. Hermione always boss them around but Harry loves it. Its Hermione, it's in her. They were in the library studying and finishing their homework.

"Harry, next week the National Quidditch Team is having a try-out for new members. Did you get the letter?" Ron whispered to him.

"Yeah, this morning. I got it from The Cannon United, you?" Harry asked.

"The same, oh it's great. I hope we're going to get it," Ron excitedly mumbling about the training and other things. This was their last year in Hogwarts. Harry and Ron wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. Hermione looks at Harry.

"I want to tell you earlier but you were busy and gone to Hogsmeade with Ginny and Neville," Harry explained worried if she is hurt that he didn't tell her earlier.

"It okay, I'm happy for you Harry," Hermione hug him tight. Harry hugs back. They went back to their own room after studying. Harry awoke with a jolt. He breathes heavily trying to catch a breath. The dream was different tonight. He saw Hermione cried at his lap. Her heart was broken. It tore at him looking at her like that. Then he came awakes. He turns to Ron who is sleeping like the dead. He carefully reach for his cloak and walks to Hermione's room. Open her door silently and creep in. Her room was empty the other girls is not there.

"Mione," Harry wakes her. Hermione turn around.

"Harry? What is it? Just come to sleep will you, I'm tired," She whispered. Harry lie down beside her. Forgetting about her other roommates.

"You don't need your cloak just lock the door, the other girls went home. I didn't know why," Hermione mumble in her sleep. Harry grins he waved his wand and the door locks itself.. He hugs Hermione tight and as usual no more dreams hunting his sleep.

**

* * *

Two Weeks Later...**

"Harry… Harry…!" Ron shouts his name and run towards him. Harry who was with Hermione having breakfast and she is teaching Ginny how to change a pet into a cup. She's attending Professor McGonagall class. They giggles watching his antics but Neville just shake his head and continue reading his book about herbs.

"What's the rush Ron?" Hermione asked. He just took his seat in front of them and closes his eyes tight like he was prying and mumbles 'any time now…anytime'. Harry turns to Hermione and so did she. They just shake their head. Then the owls came with their letters. Ron grabs for his letter the instant his owl drop it. He ripped off a letter, and then shouted in joy.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked.

"I've been accepted, Harry open up yours. Hurry up!" He just can't calm down. Harry open his letter and smile brightly he gave the letter to Hermione. She jumped and hugs him tight giving a kiss on the forehead.

"Harry congratulation," Hermione laugh when the whole hall cheered for them. Harry can't stop smiling; he suddenly realized that he loves Hermione. He loves her so much. She was always there when he need her. She was there when everyone taught he would die after facing off Voldemort. She was there when he is in trouble, helping him making him see the truth. She is his strength. Harry decide he will tell her when the times come. They went to their class as usual. That evening Hermione was called by the headmaster. Harry waited for her outside the room. Then she came out crying. Harry hugs her not knowing the reason she cried. Professor Dumbledore stood there solemn face.

"Take care of her Harry, she need you," he said then close the door. Harry brings Hermione to the lake. She sits in his lap. Harry didn't stop rubbing her back and gave her small kisses on her forehead. Hermione stops crying but she sobs once in a while. Harry waited patiently for her to tell him what's wrong.

"They are gone Harry. My parents, they died in an accident. I'm all alone now," Hermione put her head at the crook of his neck. Harry was stunned by the news. Now he know why he dreamt those dreams, but what about Hermione's leaving? He just braced himself for another bad news. He knows it'll come if not now later.

"You're never alone Hermione, I'm here for you. Ron will be there to." Harry tightens his hug on her. Hermione look up at his face. She cups both his cheeks with her hand.

"Harry, I know this is not the right time, but…" She looks down and sobs a little. Harry holds her chin up. Savoring her beauty although she was crying she still looks lovely.

"What is it Mione?" Harry prods her to talk.

"I love you Harry, I've always have. I love you from the moment I saw you in the train on our first year. It's been unbearable watching you date other people. Watching girls drool all over you, trying to get your attention. It hurts when you admired Cho but I just couldn't do anything. I know you just treat me as a best friend. I'm sorry Harry," She hid her face in his chest. Harry was amazed. How this perfect girl could loves me? He hugs Hermione. His heart felt like its going to burst.

"I love you to Mione, it has been a hell not telling you but I never taught you love me too," Hermione straighten in his lap.

"You do Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Always have and always will Mione, forever" He then kissed her. The kissed was perfect. It was their first kiss.

"Would you come home with me tomorrow? The funeral is the day after tomorrow," Hermione bits her lower lips to stop herself from crying. Harry smooths away the hair at her cheek.

"I would want to do nothing else than be there for you," With that they shared another kiss and Harry carried her in his arm and apparated back to his room. Ron was there on his bed. The others thank god are not there.

"Hey, what wrong?" He rushed over to them. Harry laid Hermione in his bed.

"Hermione's parents died in a car accident. Tomorrow we're going back to her home. Do you want to go with us?" Harry sits on the side of the bed staring at her who is staring off into the space.

"Sure," Ron sits on the other side and reaches for Hermione's hand.

"I'm sorry Hermione, are you feeling okay?" Ron asked her. Hermione turns to him.

"I'm okay Ron, thanks. I just felt a little sore at heart. They always prepare me for time like this. I'm sorry Harry for being weak. I know you don't have parents too but goes on well with life. I promised I'll stop crying," She bends her head down. Harry reaches for her and hugs her. He did that a lot lately. Hugging her always feels right.

"Don't say that love, my situation is different than yours. You have a right to cry. It'll eventually make you a stronger person," Hermione just nod. Ron raised his brow. Harry smiles.

"Mione, want to tell Ron our news?" Hermione laugh a little.

"Well, I know it's a lousy time to tell this but, I and Harry. We confess our feelings for each other," Hermione blush a little. Ron sighs.

"At last, now I don't have to suffer from both of your dreamy praise of each other. Such as, 'Ow Ron, isn't she just lovely' or 'Ron, Harry have such beautiful green eyes, didn't you know that?' and so on," Ron blurts out. Both of them blush a little and laugh.

"Don't cry Mione. We'll be there for you. If you ever want to feel having a big family, just come over to my house. Mom will be glad having you with us," Ron patted her hand. Hermione smile a little.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate that. I should be going back it's getting late, dinner is in few minutes. You guys better packed if you want to go home with me tomorrow," Hermione burrowed herself deeper in Harry's bed.

"You have such soft bed Harry, instead of mine. But you still scurry to mine and sleep on my hard bed," Harry laughs. He pinched her nose, Hermione make a face.

"Because you made it bearable my dear," Harry smiles his heart melting smile.

"Hoi, cut it off you guys," Hermione laugh and pull Harry for a kiss. Ron back away.

"Eeww… mushy stuff," He grumbles. Hermione went back to her room with Harry's invisible cloak. Tonight she's going to sleep at Harry's room after the girls went to sleep. She packed her bag after dinner. The students wish her a safe journey tomorrow. Ginny cry a little for her. She can't come since it is school days. Neville gave her a soothing smell herbs and I makes her want to laugh. Neville is so softhearted .Only Harry and Ron are allowed to go with her. She saw a picture of her parents together in front of their house and it makes her smile. It doesn't hurt that much now. She was prepared for a long time. She knew they will leave her soon but deep in her heart she knows they're watching out for her.

**

* * *

The Funeral…**

Some of her parents' Muggle friends attend the funeral. Ron's family except for Ginny and few of their family friends came too. The day comes to an end. Ron is sending his family to their car. Harry is in the kitchen brewing some coffee. Hermione's aunt sits beside her.

"Hermione, the lawyer wants to read the will now. Is that fine?" Hermione nodded. Harry came into the hall and gives her a cup of coffee. The will was read. Ron sits beside Hermione's aunt while Harry sits with Hermione. By the time the lawyer finish reading, Hermione was sobbing; her aunt patted her back and leaves her to calm down. Hermione needs to stay with her aunts until she is 21. Harry is devastated he knew another bad news is coming their way since his other dream wasn't solve the other day. He won't be seeing Hermione in a long time. Harry doesn't want it to come to that. So, when Hermione is talking to her aunt. Ron and he talked to the lawyer.

"Mr. Oswald is there any chance Hermione could stay here with us?" Ron asked him.

"Well, there is one but I didn't read it to her because she is too young to consider it," He said

"What is it?" Harry's hope went high. He will do anything to have Hermione stay with them.

"She needs to have a husband in other meaning, get married. Her husband must provide for her a home and supported her in every way. Oh it's late, I'll take my leave Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," He left. Harry lean back on the sofa.

"What should I do Ron?" Ron looked up at him.

"I don't know, have you ever considered marrying her?" Ron asked.

"Of course I have, I love her. I see her no other way but as my wife Ron. But I didn't think I would marry right after we finished school," Harry take his breath.

"And now?" Ron asked a little uncertain. Harry looks like he has made up his mind.

"I will tell you what I want to do tonight but you have to help me and we aren't telling her yet," Harry whispered at him. Ron nodded. Then Hermione came into the room. She has a sad smile on her face.

"Aunt Margaret wants me to come with her after we graduated. They wanted to rent this place to someone." Hermione sits beside Harry.

"Oh Harry, I hate this. I won't be seeing you in another 4 years. It's too long how will I live?." Hermione cried. Harry pulled her in his arm and kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry Mione, we'll figure it out," He looks at Ron. Ron nodded. He would help his friend no matter what. That night Harry speaks with Ron after Hermione went to sleep in her parent's room.

"Well, what's your plan Harry?" Ron asked.

"We've been accepted by Cannon United and the pay is reasonable. I could afford a flat, after all I wont be staying with the Dursley anymore now, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"You're sure into this Harry," Ron patted his back hearing Harry's word of confidence. Harry just smile.

"It's the best thing I could do for her Ron. I loved her so much," Harry has made his decision; he will marry her and make her happy for the rest of her life.

"Its settled then, we'll go and talk to Dumbledore tomorrow after we get back, then to my parents this weekend when they come for a visit at Fred and George's joke shop. After all settle. We'll go on a search for a flat," Ron plans. Harry smile in satisfaction. He knows all will be well. The next day they went back to Hogwarts by Hogwarts express. Hermione was not herself. Everyone notice but she tries very hard to hide it. She was to depress about not seeing Harry after school. She spends more time with Harry and Ron, taking a walk by the lake and sleeping together. She loves Harry to much to leave him.

Harry and Ron have already talk to Dumbledore and he agreed and very supportive. Professor McGonagall even offered Hermione a job as an assistant to her but she didn't tell Hermione. She just tells Harry so he will decide. Harry was pleased; next he brings Hermione for a visit to Fred and George Joke Shop. She was having a good time attending some customer. Harry and Ron slip out and spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who has just arrived. They too are supportive. Ron and Harry walk around for a flat hunt. They were lucky there is a flat near The Canon United training pitches. It was affordable and big. It has three rooms, a kitchen, a sizeable hall and a balcony. It was fully furnished.

"Well, Harry. Aren't we just lucky?" Ron laugh sitting on the sofa. It was comfy.

"Yeah, I'll pay the first rent by next month and everything will be done," Harry look around. The place is beautiful.

"Hey Ron, since the flat is near the training pitch. I wonder if you would like to share it with us." Harry lean on the door frame.

"You sure Harry? I'll be glad if you let me," Ron was dreamy eyed. Harry laughs.

"Sure, Hermione won't mind I think. We'll ask her after I proposed," They both laugh and went back to the Shop they stop and buy a few of Honeydukes' sweets. Hermione love that. Hermione was sitting in a sofa at the back room. Harry went to her while Ron joins his brother attending the customer. Hermione is staring out the window.

"Hey beautiful, what are you staring at?" Harry picks her up and put her down in his lap then kiss her thoroughly. Hermione pouts a little.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Harry swallows back a little. He dislikes lying to Hermione.

"Have you been waiting long?" Harry asked her back without answering her question.

"About fifteen minutes, where have you two been?" Hermione hit his arm playfully. Harry laughs he show the paper bag full of sweets.

"I just step out for awhile to buy this for you, here are some Sugar quills and butterbeer candies," Hermione cheered happily. She kisses him on the lips and peered into the bag full of sweets. She loves sweets and Harry of course. She giggles. She puts a butterbeer candy in her mouth. It taste wonderful. Hermione smile up at Hermione.

"Another thing I will miss the most other than you," She sigh. Harry laugh.

"Come on, we should be going back to Hogwarts," Harry hold on to Hermione's hand and lead her back to the front of the shop they say good bye and stops for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. For Harry life is going on perfect, but Hermione is still worrying and a little hurt since Harry didn't feel the same way. 'As if he didn't care if I leave and won't come back in another few years. Who needs a bookie when all girls are drooling over him?' Hermione taught painfully but throw the taught away.

Days went by, it's nearing Graduation. Hermione is fretting while Harry is settling a few things he is planning to do for Graduation.

**

* * *

The Graduation Day…**

The Graduation was over. The Professors are congratulating Hermione as she was the best student of the year, she was taking pictures with few of her friend when Harry touch her arm and guide her to seat on a stool in the hall then he kneeled in front of her. Hermione was a little surprised. The whole hall is staring at them. Ron was beside Harry but a little farther away. Harry gave her a scroll of paper.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart," he paused since it was too noisy with all their friends cheering. He smiled and continues.

"Never once did I think that you would love me back but you did, and because of you I'm still living right now, kneeling in front of you. Hermione, I want you to read that parchment that I wrote for you out loud. Paragraph by paragraph and I will explain," Hermione was teary eyed.

She unrolled the scroll and stare at Harry's beautiful clear cursive handwriting. With beautiful clear voice she read it…and her heart throb by just reading the title.

**Because You Love Me**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all

She stops and a tear slip down. Harry sweeps it away with his thumb.

"You've always been by my side no matter what happens thru bad and happy times; always make me see clearly thru all my life and my studies. You always the one who make me smile when I'm down or sad. Every time I'm in trouble, you'll be the one straighten it out. You make my dream come true when I won the Triwizard cup just by worrying for me wishing for me and stood there believing in me with Ron. I didn't want the Eternal Glory back then I just want you. Every time I almost gave up you always held me up with your spirit. I'm grateful to you," Harry kissed her cheek softly and asked her to read on. Everyone was eager to know what Harry wrote.

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"You my dear are my strength I could never have achieved all of this if not because of you. You seem to know my every taught and behavior that you didn't even need me to tell you. You always voice out my thoughts into words knowing it's hard for me to speak out. You're brilliant, that way when I can't seem to see the truth you enlighten me by telling me. You know me since the first year. Stay by me because who I am not because who everyone taught I was like everyone else did and you make me realized that I'm worthy to be here. You helped me reach my goal. By believing in me you make me strong and gave me faith. And here I am in front of you the very person you know since 7 years back but even better. And you did this because you love me, and I realized that now and I want to pay you back," Harry reach for her hand. Hermione laugh through her tears. She read it again.

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch  
the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved  
by you

"When I was up facing Voldemort, I almost so sure that I will die and lose to him. But you my dear, made me realized that I shouldn't gave up because no star was out of reach. You said that, with that you and Ron accompanied me even you knew it was too dangerous. And I was blessed that god still gave me the chance of living because I was loved by you," Harry told her back what had happened once. Hermione was proud.

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love  
into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because  
of you

"Hermione, you're the most perfect girl I've ever knew that suit me, you're my inspiration. I can't live without you, without your bossy attitude, without your tantrums and even without your cries. My life has been so complete because you were with me you shine it with your love and care," Hermione giggles and Harry take a deep breath.

"Hermione Granger, will you give me the honor by being my wife?" The whole castle was silent as if someone put a spell on it, Hermione was silently crying and then she whispered.

"I will, with all my heart," their friends cheered. Harry hugs her. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall wish them luck. Professor Snape just smirks and nods. Everyone was happy for them even the girls who adored Harry. They knew Harry and Hermione are perfect for each other. A celebration was thrown by Dumbledore celebrating their Graduation and Harry and Hermione's impending wedding. Her friends congratulate her Ginny hugs her tight and she was so happy for her. Some of their friends tease Ginny saying Neville aught to the same for her but at her Graduation day. Neville blush but Ginny just giggles. Hermione pulls Harry aside and kiss him tenderly. He just smiles at her.

"I love you Harry," Hermione whispered.

"I love you too, I want you to know Hermione that I ask you to marry me because I love you and I want us to spend our lifetime together," Harry explained.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked knowing Harry to well. Ron comes close to them. He seats beside Harry while Hermione on the other side.

"The only way that you could stay here with us is, you to have a husband. I asked the lawyer. It's the only way. I've always pictured you as my wife Hermione. Never doubt that or even thinks I did this because I want you to stay," Harry seriously wants Hermione to believe him. Hermione bits her lower lips.

"You always have pictured me as your wife? Since when?" Hermione asked teasingly. Ron laughs and Harry hugs her tight.

"Since we slept together," He said that just to spite Hermione and she pinches him. They were Happy.

"I and Ron found a flat near The Canon United training pitches, its affordable and quite big. What do you think?"

"I think its brilliant my dear fiancée," Hermione laugh.

"It sounds good hearing it from you," Harry told her.

"I taught I could rent it with you guys, what do you say Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Perfect, it'll be just as we are, isn't it Harry?" Harry just grins.

"The Canon United pays are reasonable, so it's up to you whether you wanted to work or just stay at home. Your wish my dear," Harry massaged her hand gently.

"You know me Harry, I wouldn't like sitting all alone with nothing to do at home, but I don't have a job," Hermione grumbles. Ron laughs.

"Well about being alone, I think you won't be alone after a while," Ron is still laughing.

"Why is that Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Hah… knowing Harry you'll have a child by the end of next 9 months and by then there'll sure be so many thing to do," Ron laugh his heart out. Hermione glare at him and swat his back.

"Piss off, Ron" Harry said laughingly. Hermione just blush. Ron leaves them and joins his family.

"Professor McGonagall offered you a job as her assistant, she asked me to tell you," Hermione jumped up.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"Oh Harry, this day could not get any better," Hermione kissed him.

"Tell me, how did you get this all worked up?" Hermione put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I know we are too young to be married. But I take the chances, we could decide to have kids later on in our marriage if you want," Harry look at her. Hermione smile, she can't stop herself.

"Of course I do want to have kids Harry, lots of them. With your beautiful eyes and black messy hair," Harry grins. He hugs her again.

"I talked to Dumbledore then Ron's parents whether it's a right decision since we are still young. They were supportive. Ron's parents even offered to help any way they could," Harry told her. Hermione nodded.

"It'll be wonderful Harry, us living together. Married and what's not. I'm going to accept McGonagall's offer. It help our financial income wont it? And my parent's house, we'll rent it to someone. When we are ready to have a family we move there, what do you think?" Hermione gave an opinion.

"Very good, or even when Ron decide to marry some one," they just laugh and continued mingling with their friends.

**

* * *

Epilogue…**

Three years has passed, Hermione has become one of the Professor in Hogwarts. She teach Divination although once in her 3rd year her professor told her she hasn't the heart for it but the truth is, Hermione could do anything with studies. She is brilliant. Neville work as a Professor too, he took the place of Professor Sprout out at the greenhouse. Every thing went well; he married Ginny early this year after he became a teacher. They live at his late grandmother's house. His grandmother died a year after he finished school.

Ron, he married one of Madame Maxime girls who attend their school in their 4th year. Hermione never knew they still contacted each other and was happy when Ron dated her. They are happy now living on their own. Harry and Hermione is still living in their old flat but Harry has bought it. They live quite luxuriously since Harry's paid are enormous. They decide to keep Hermione's parent's house. They celebrated Christmas there once a year. And now they are already married for three years. Hermione was cooking in the kitchen when a pair of strong hands encircled her bulging waist.

"How are my lovely wife and my baby?" Harry softly rubs Hermione's belly. She laughs.

"Our baby, and when did you came in?" Hermione turn over and look into Harry's green eyes. They always fascinated her no matter how many times she looks at it.

"I apparated, just couldn't wait any longer, when are they arriving?" Harry was mentioning the Weasley including Ginny and Neville.

"Anytime now, I've just finished cooking. The table is ready. We just have to sit and wait for them. I want to change for awhile," Hermione went to their room and Harry followed her.

"Harry Potter, can't you just leave me to change for awhile?" Hermione puts her hand on her waist. Acting stern towards Harry. He just grins and throws himself onto the comfy bed.

"I just love to see you change Mrs. Potter," He teased Hermione. Hermione already strip to her under garments. Harry stares at her.

"Please Harry, don't stare at me," Hermione grumbles, Harry caught her wrist and she falls into his lap.

"What's wrong love?" Harry loves feeling her silky smooth skin.

"I just feel ugly and fat," Harry laugh and Hermione pouts, she tries to get away from him. But he kissed her. Sliding his hand over her thigh and she gasped loving the feeling of it.

"You're more than lovely to look at my love; you're blessed with child not fat. I can't help but to stare at your beauty. Knowing you are carrying our son in you. I'm proud of you Mione. I'll do anything to take away all the burden you have right now," Harry kissed her softly and passionately. Hermione smiles at him. Harry is always that way, kind, loving, caring and helpful. Never once he didn't help her with the dishes, laundry or even cleaning up their home. Not that they did on their own. Magic of course have advantages.

"Come now Harry, help me with my dress," Harry did as he was told but have a hard time keeping his hand to himself. The view from the back of Hermione's body is awesome. She never looks any better. Harry finished zipping up the dress. The maternity dress looks so lovely on her. Harry kissed her neck gently. Sucking on it. Hermione gaps.

"Oh Harry, their coming soon please stop," Hermione pleads softly although she's wishing him to continue. Harry grins.

"I love you Hermione Potter," Hermione giggles.

"I love you to Harry, and I won't stop even death do us part. You know what Harry, not having you by my side is painful," Hermione stands in front of the mirror with Harry still hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry Love, I can't manage to be at two place in the same time," Harry smile knowingly and Hermione just laugh. They both were thinking about the pocket watch McGonagall gave to her. It's a time travel.

"I know, but you know what makes me smiles thru out my day there?"

"What is it?" Harry buried his face in her curly locks. Inhaling her scent that always drugs him.

"My students calling me Mrs. Potter not professor, you know why?" She asked again. Harry just raised his brows.

"I'm no longer a Granger and I'm proud to be your wife. Being your wife is the best thing that ever happens in my life Harry. Having your name as mine," Hermione reach for Harry's hand and kissed it softly and lovingly. Harry kisses her and they walk to the hall.

"Hermione remember the scroll I gave to you when I propose?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I put it in my treasure chest,"

"My love for you will never die, the things I wrote in that scroll is what I feels everyday of my life. I'm blessed with you by my side. We'll be together forever Hermione, I'll never break my wedding vow or my promise that I made when we were studying in Hogwarts," Hermione nodded. They shared another passionate kiss but were broken by the doorbell. There, stood all the Weasley. Ron with his wife and the other older weasley with their family. Ginny hugs Hermione and squealed seeing her swollen belly. They have a great time. Catching up with old times and Harry didn't wish to be anywhere else but here with his family.

**A/n**: How was it? Hope you'll like it. Do R&R…Oh almost forgotten, the scroll that Harry wrote is actually the lyric of Celine Dion's song (Because You Love me).I want toapologize for any grammar mistakes andetc since i'm really lousy in my grammar.Ja ne Aisheteru


End file.
